


Perfect Girl

by JhingBautista



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhingBautista/pseuds/JhingBautista
Summary: What goes around, comes around. In a movie, if we don't circle back to the beginning, it somehow feels unsatisfying. In life, things aren't like that. Not all loose ends get tied. Not all wounds heal. Not all beginnings have endings.For someone like Im Changkyun, not all actions have consequences. He believes he can get away with things because his family is rich and influential. He's been getting away with so many things since he was a child, he grew up reckless, with little to no regard for other people's feelings.But like all romantic flicks, everything changed when he fell in love.He then learned that karma, no matter how slow, will come for his ass sooner or later. And that certain karma bears the name Hyun Ji.The question is, will his current good intentions make up for his past mistakes?





	Perfect Girl

Hyun Ji bent her neck upwards and squinted hard enough to see the top of the skyscraper in front of her. It blinded her for a second and almost strained her neck.  _No surprise there._ It was a dumb thing to do, she knew that.

"Is this even real?" she asked herself for the nth time.

IKS Electronics, one of the biggest companies in Seoul, contacted her a week ago, asking if she still wants the job she applied for before. It's been almost a year since she's been rejected by the company. She didn't know why they suddenly (and quite frankly--out of nowhere) changed their mind about her. 

She applied as a technical support specialist. The company had a mass hiring back then. She thought she'd try it because the salary is good and the company's reputation is stellar. But somehow, they didn't find her qualified enough for the job.

So... what made them change their mind?

 _"A new position has opened and we found your expertise most suitable for the job,"_ she remembered the caller say.

Not that she's insecure or has low self-esteem, but she doesn't see anything unique about her. She's not that smart, she came from an average university, and her family has no connection to anyone with power within the company. It baffles her mind. What could they have possibly seen in her that made them not only offer her a job but also pay her rent for six months and give her a company-issued phone and laptop? 

Her head hurts just thinking about the salary they're offering. It's double the one she currently has.

All she needs is to sign the contract today. 

They didn't tell her about what her job would be, though. The woman she talked to expertly dodged all her questions about it, which made her doubtful. It could have been fishing. This might not be a legitimate offer. This is why she won't sign the contract until everything has been explained in detail.

Hyun Ji stepped inside the building and walked towards the receptionist. 

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile.

The receptionist gave her a polite smile, but she could tell she's being judged by what she's wearing. The receptionist looks pretty. Her hair tied up in a neat bun, her clothes hugging her body perfectly, and her makeup is on point. Unlike her... maybe she should have worn that tailored jacket and pencil skirt her mom had been begging her to wear for this. 

"I'm Park Hyun Ji. I have an appointment with Miss Kim Min Young?" 

The receptionist tapped on her computer to check. All the while her hand started getting clammy. If this turns out to be a prank or a joke, she will never step foot in this building ever again.

"Ah, yes." The receptionist finally said. She asked for her ID and then led her to the elevator. She then tapped her ID on the scanner below the buttons and pressed 44, one floor away from the top. 

As she was about to go, she heard footsteps approaching. The receptionist went inside and pushed the open button and waited for someone to come in. She thought it was an executive. Her heart went crazy for a bit. But then, it just turned out to be a guy. Judging by the flirty smile the receptionist gave him, she guessed she has a crush on him. Understandably so. The guy is good-looking. His has dark brown hair, straight nose, and sharp jawline. The glasses he's wearing makes him look like one of those  _nerds_ portrayed in movies. They're supposed to be introverts and weird but are really hot and even have abs. That's what he looks like. No wonder the receptionist looks so smitten.

He's dressed impeccably, too, but with a hint of playfulness. He's wearing a white button down shirt with a slim black tie under a moss green bomber jacket, paired with the standard black pants and white leather sneakers. 

He's wearing his earphones so she guessed he didn't hear the receptionist's greeting, which totally wiped the smile on her face. 

When the elevator door closed, Hyun Ji kept to her side of the car while wondering when the guy will push a button. But the whole time they were inside, he just kept his hands on his pockets. 

She quickly stepped out when the car door opened on the 44 floor. Hyun Ji didn't even notice that the guy followed suit.


End file.
